Hetalia in Wonderland
by FireBirdAlice
Summary: Úgy döntöttem, hogy a szöszeimet ide teszem fel így jobban áttekinthető nekem is :D Ha betekintünk Wonderland ajtaján sokféle péringgel találkozhatunk majd : Spamano, UsUk, Franada, GerIta, PruHun, és elvétve FrUk
1. Meglepetés (GerIta)

Olaszország beszökött Németország lakásába a porosztól kapott kulccsal. Megpróbálta meglepni a németet, habár az először úgyis ideges lesz. Tudta, hogy van elég ideje, mert sokáig tart a világtalálkozó, amiről ellógott. Nyugodtan kezdett el takarítani a már így is szinte tökéletesen tiszta lakásban.

Németország fáradtan próbálta belehelyezni a kulcsot a zárba, sikertelenül. Talán a porosz benne hagyta volna az övét a zár másik oldalában? Ludwig nekidőlt az ajtónak, hogy elgondolkozzon a lehetőségein, amikor az ajtó nyikorgó hanggal nyílt ki. A szőkét reflexei mentették meg attól, hogy bebucskázzon a nappali közepére_. Vajon, miért volt nyitva az ajtó és miért nem volt a kulcs kivéve a zárból? Gilbert nem lehetett ennyire szétszórt. Végülis most már mindegy. Túl fáradt volt bármihez is. _Nagyot ásított_. Hosszúra nyúlt ez a megbeszélés. _

A német elindult a szobája felé, amikor furcsa csörömpölő hangot hallott a konyhában. Németország bebiztosított fegyverrel rontott be és az ismeretlen homlokára szegezte a pisztolyt.

- Váá, ne ölj meg Németország! Bármit megteszek, csak ne ÖLJ MEG! - pánikolt Olaszország fehér zászlót lengetve.

- Ó, hogy csak te vagy az - sóhajtott. - Várjunk csak. Olaszország, mi a fészkes fenét keresel TE a házamban! - ordította.

- Én… cs…csak meglepit készítettem neked - szipogta az olasz, amitől a német azonnal megenyhült.

- Jól van, jól van. Nincs semmi baj és köszönöm - csitította.

- Kitakarítottam, de nem pakoltam el a cuccaidat és vacsorát készítettem - sorolta fel Feliciano.

- Akkor együk meg, mielőtt kihűl.

Leültek és elfogyasztották a tésztát, amit Olaszország főzött és semmiségekről beszélgettek.

- Miért akartál ennyire meglepetést, Feliciano? - érdeklődte a német.

- Mert… hát - sütötte le a szemét a másik.

- Feliciano?

- Azért tettem, mert - sóhajtott - meg akartam hálálni valahogy a sok segítséget, védelmet és türelmet - magyarázta Olaszország.

- Feliciano…

- Haragszol még rám, Lud? - kérdezte miközben óvatosan a németre emelte tekintetét.

- Nem - mondta Németország elpirulva.

Befejezték a finom vacsorát és elkezdtek mosogatni, amikor a szőke ország súgott valamit az olasz fülébe.

- Tényleg így gondolod? - ugrott a német nyakába a felvidult Olaszország és nyomott egy csókot a homlokára.

A másik csak bólintott, megszólalni már képtelen volt zavarában.

Ui: Azt, hogy Németország mit súgott Ita fülébe, mindenkinek a saját fantáziájára bízom.


	2. Szerelmi vallomások

~1.~

- Hé, hé, várj - futott a vidám ország után. - Beszélhetnénk? - kérdezte.

- Persze. - vágta rá.

- Hát tudod, szeretlek. - mondta a társalgás okát.

- Vee~ Jajj de jó! - ugrált össze vissza és csókot nyomott a másik kipirult arcára. - Eszünk egy pastát?

- Együnk. - egyezett bele.

~2.~

- Szeretlek - mondta, amikor már senki sem maradt a teremben rajtuk kívül.

- Hogy mi… micsoda? - lepődött meg.

- Szeretlek. - ismételte meg elpirulva.

- Hát én… én nem is tudom, mit mondjak. - motyogta kerülve a másik pillantását.

- Szóval nem. - sóhajtott és indult volna ki a teremből, amikor kapott egy csókot a homlokára.

- Tudja, ezt egy szóval sem mondtam - mosolyodott el.

~3.~

- Sze…ret…lek - lihegte a kimerítő edzés közben.

- Edzés közben nem beszélünk! - figyelmeztette.

- Szeretlek - mondta egy fokkal hangosabban.

- Mi?! - kiáltotta el magát zavarában.

- Ne kelljen már elmondanom még egyszer - sóhajtott.

- Most mi a francot vársz?! - kérdezte. Esze ágában se volt felé fordulni.

- Választ - vágta rá.

A másik mély levegőt vett és összegyűjtötte minden bátorságát.

- Én is. - válaszolta kis idő múlva.

- Juhé - ugrott a szőke nyakába.

Ui: gondoltam megírom, hogy ki hogyan reagálna egy szerelmi vallomásra. Ebből lesz egy 2. rész is, amiben a Szövetségesek lesznek x3


	3. Látni és hinni (UsUk)

Anglia most is vidáman cseverészett a lényeivel a rózsás kertben. Ott voltak a tündérei, az egyszarvúja, a zöld repülő nyula és még sok más furcsa szerzet. Amerikát idegesítette, hogy ő nem látja őket. Szeretné megérteni, hogy mi olyan jó bennük, habár nem is hiszi, hogy léteznek. Arthur sokszor mondta, hogy nem is fogja őket látni, ha nem hisz bennük, ő mégis képtelen volt rá.

- Hé Iggy, már megint a nem létező izéiddel beszélsz? - kézdezte unottan.

- Ó, szia Alfred - köszönt. - Hányszor mondjam el, hogy léteznek! - zsörtölődött az angol, majd odaballagott, mire az amerikai megcsókolta.

- Igen igen tudom - legyintett.

- Tudod mit? Van egy ötletem, hogy láthasd őket - válaszolta Anglia és az egyik kezével letakarta Amerika szemeit, a másikkal pedig a sajátját. - Mondd utánam. I see what I want to see and I want to see everything, you can see. I want to see with your eyes*.

- I see what I want to see and I want to see everything, you can see. I want to see with your eyes. - ismételte az amerikai.

Amikor Arthur leengedte a kezét, Alfred szeme égett. Pislogott néhányat, majd körbenézett. Látta őket. Mindet. Szivárványszárnyú tündérek, hófehér unikornis, fénylő, tengerkék sörénnyel és mentazöld repülő nyuszi vette körül Angliát, az utóbbi az angol haja között csücsült. Biztos emiatt olyan a haja, mint a szénakazal.

- Mi a franc… - csúszott ki a száján. - Hogy lehet ez? - hüledezett és Arthur szemeibe nézett, ami furcsamód égkékek voltak. - Iggy a szemed.

- Most az én szememmel látod a világot. Tetszik? - kérdezte Alfredre mosolyogva.

- It's fantastic.** Minden sokkal színesebb, még a fű is zöldebb, a rózsák is vörösebbek.

- Örülök, hogy elnyerte a tetszésedet - nézett rá szelíden - de sajnos vissza kell csinálnom - magyarázta, majd csettintett egyet.

Amerika megint körbetekintett, de még mindig látta őket, habár már némileg halványabban. Anglia felé fordult és elveszett azokban a smaragdzöld szemekben. Arthur látta, hogy Alfred értetlenül néz rá.

- Nem megmondtam, hogy hinned kell bennük, hogy láthasd őket? - mondta, odalépdelt az amerikaihoz és megcsókolta.

Ezek után Amerika mindent színesebben látott.

*: Azt látok, amit akarok és én azt akarom látni amit te is. Hadd lássak a te szemeiddel.

**:Ez fantasztikus.


	4. Sárkánytánc

Anglia unottan hallgatta a megbeszélést, a tollával játszva. A tündérei próbálták életet lehelni belé, sikertelenül. Arthur egy erőltetett mosolyt villantott feléjük hálaképp, majd megint a világkonferenciára koncentrált, vagy inkább csak színlelte.

- Iggy te mit gondolsz erről? - kérdezte Amerika.

- Bocsánat, elkalandoztam. Miről is volt szó? - tért észhez Arthur egy pillanatra, majd megint nem figyelt. Valahogy untatta ez a téma. Kibámult az ablakon, hátha talál valami érdekfeszítőbbet. Hirtelen egy hatalmas zöld sárkány takarta el a kilátást. Szemei tengerkékek voltak, amik fénylettek, mint a csillagok. Talán a szórakoztatására jelent volna meg? A sárkány hatalmas köröket írt le és különböző mutatványokat kezdett el végrehajtani. Olyan volt, mintha táncolna és ez feldobta az angolt. Szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Minek örülsz ennyire, Iggy? - kérdezte Franciaország.

- Semminek - vágta rá gyorsan. - Gratias* - súgta oda a tündéreknek. - Ezt üzenem a barátotoknak is - mondta a sárkány felé bökve a fejével.

A tündérek bólintottak, majd gyorsan elhagyták az épületet.

Az angol hálásan mosolygott, a sárkány pedig örömtől csillogó szemekkel távozott. Bárcsak ő is vele repülhetne. De nem. Neki ezen a hülye megbeszélésen kellett szenvednie, amin úgysem tárgyalnak meg semmit.

- Na akkor vissza a veszekedéshez - mondta magának Arthur, miközben elindult szétszedni az idióta amcsit és a borvedelőt.

*:Köszönöm.


	5. Festmény (Franada)

Kanada olyannyira belemerült az olvasásba, hogy észre sem vette a lakásába beosonó Franciaországot. Vászonnal a kezében letelepedett a kanadaival szemben. Megpróbálta lefesteni azokat a gyönyörű szemeket, amelyek a könyv lapjait bújva egy másik világban létezve csodálja az ottani szépségeket. Tudta, hogy sosem lesz képes a kanadai kifejező szemeit lefesteni tökéletesen. Nézte, ahogy kedvese elbóbiskol, feje hátrahanyatlik a kanapén, kunkori tincse pedig elszakad a lapok simogatásától. Portréját befejezve óvatosan elfektette Kanadát, betakarta és csókot lehelt a homlokára. Matthew-t tetőtől talpig melengető borzongás járta át. Mocorgott egy kicsit a finom tapintású takaróban, majd alig hallhatóan megszólalt.

- Francis…

- Shh…aludj nyugodtan - duruzsolta a francia, még egyszer végigsimítva hófehér orcáján.

Amikor biztos volt abban, hogy kedvese alszik, Franciaország az asztalon hagyta a festményt, az egy szál vázában elhelyezett rózsával együtt, majd távozott.


	6. I'm not strong enough (UsUk)

Amerika és Anglia enyhén illuminált állapotban tértek haza egy kudarcba fulladt megbeszélés után. Fáradtak voltak ezért Alfred úgy döntött, hogy marad még egy napot Londonban.

- Hé, Iggy nem énekelnél nekem? - jutott eszébe a szerinte világmegváltó terv.

- Több whisky kell ahhoz, hogy én énekeljek neked bármit is, idióta - morogta Arthur.

- Naa lécci - kérlelte az amerikai. - Addig nem hagylak békén - kezdte el zsarolni.

- Veszel nekem egy üveg whisky-t és megegyeztünk - adta meg magát az angol. Ennél rosszabb napja már úgyse lehet, gondolta.

Húzott az üvegből egy hatalmasat, majd odavánszorgott a laptophoz. Amint megtalálta a keresett szám karaoke változatát elkezdett énekelni.

„_I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you,  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,  
you say my name,  
but it's not the same."*_

Anglia pontosan tudta, hogy mit jelent ez a szám. Abban is biztos volt, hogy az amerikai is érti. Nem sokat gondolkodva, nagy átéléssel folytatta.

„_You look in my eyes,  
I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders  
and you bring my heart to its knees._

_And it's killin' me when you're away,  
and I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused,  
so hard to choose  
between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight  
my heart would overrule my mind  
and I'm not strong enough to stay away."*_

Alfred belepirult a dalba. Pontosan értett minden egyes szót. Azt a gondolatot is megkockáztatta, hogy Arthur szándékosan ezt a dalt választotta.

„_I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
What can I do...  
I would die without you.  
In your presence my heart knows no shame.  
I'm not to blame.  
Cause you bring my heart to its knees."*_

Gyönyörűen énekelt. Az angol hangja megtöltötte a szívét melegséggel, mégis fájdalmasan hasított fejébe a felismerés: Anglia szenved. Miatta.

„_There's nothing I can do,  
my heart is chained to you.  
And I can't get free,  
look what this love's done to me."*_

Minden egyes szó újabb és újabb emlékeket szakított ki agyának egyik eldugott szegletéből. Hagyta, hogy egy könnycsepp legördüljön az arcán. Átvonult a szobán és magához húzta Arthurt.

- Mi a baj Alfred? - kérdezte Anglia meglepetten, megszakítva énekét.

- Semmi - morogta. - Szándékosan csináltad igaz?

- Nem értem miről beszé… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mivel Alfred gyengéden beléfojtotta a szót.

*: A fordítást ezen a linken megtaláljátok (nem saját)

www. dalszovegekforditasa .blogspot .hu /2010 /08 /not-strong-enough .html


	7. Fehérliliom búcsú (PruHun)

Magyarország egy csokor fehérliliommal a kezében lépdelt az emlékmű felé. A nap erőlködés nélkül égetett ezen a szép nyári napon. Ha esett volna az eső, az jobban tükrözte volna az ország érzéseit. Hátha elmosta volna a szomorúságát. Miután betette a virágot a vázába, elkezdte igazgatni, mintha egy lakás legfontosabb tartozéka lenne. Hirtelen észrevett egy vízcseppet az egyik szirmon, amelyet egy másik követett.

- Nahát csak nem esni fog? – nézett fel az égre. – Nem ennyire nem kegyelmez Isten – mondta és térdre rogyott.

Keserű szívvel simogatta a szirmokat, visszaemlékezve arra a végzetes napra, amikor gúzsba kötött szárnyakkal vergődött lelke, mégsem fogadta el a poroszt, eldobva ezzel az utolsó csepp reményét is a szabadság lehetőségének.

„ – Ide figyelj Lizi! – kiáltott utána Poroszország. – Nem fog hatalmasságom soha többet zavarni, ha most végighallgatsz.

Erzsébet bátortalanul bólintott. Már akkor érezte, hogy valami rossz következik.

- Nem érdekel, hogy visszautasítottál, de ne feledd, hogy én mindig védeni foglak. Még akkor is, ha nem akarod.

- Nincs rá szükségem – vágta rá. – Itt van nekem Roderich.

- Ó, tényleg az a „csodás" arisztokrata kutya – „dicsérte Poroszország".

- Ne beszélj így róla – szűrte a fogai között a magyar lány.

- Hogyan? – nevetett Magyarország hűségén. Mint egy rossz kutya. – Ez az igazság, te is tudod. Most tetteti, hogy szeret, aztán, majd ha már nem lesz rád szüksége, eldob, mint egy használt rongyot. Tönkre fog tenni. Olyan csatákba rángat bele, amihez semmi közöd.

- Ez nem a te dolgod – morogta.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van – sóhajtott. – Egy valamit, viszont ne felejts el. Én megmondtam. Ha segítségre lesz szükséged, nem fogsz kapni. És még valami. Ha félsz az ismeretlentől, miért nem vallod be? Ahelyett, hogy a megszokás által földhöz láncolva élnéd az életed, miért nem szárnyalsz szabadon az ismeretlennel? Nem kötődsz érzelmileg ahhoz a nyápichoz. És én meg fogom várni, míg rájössz erre. Ennyi lett volna a mondanivalóm. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál – mondta, majd köszönés nélkül távozott."

Akkor hülyeségnek gondolta Gilbert szavait, de most már más a helyzet.

- Igazad volt, te idióta porosz. Mindenben. Te mindvégig védted a hadseregem. Mindent megtettél a győzelmünk érdekében. És ő? Zongorázgatott és ette a Sacher tortáját, szemrebbenés nélkül nézte a vesztemet. A háborúba is belerángatott, de segíteni, azt már nem sikerült neki. Minden szava hazugság volt. A bókok, a kedveskedések, mind azért volt, hogy az orromnál fogva vezethessen, hogy becsapjon. Kihasznált. Letörte a szárnyaim, nehogy elrepülhessek. Magához láncolt, nehogy megszökjek. Mérgezett szavaival, hogy még a szabadulás gondolatát a legmélyebb árulásnak gondoljam. Megcsonkított, kifacsart az utolsó cseppig. Felhasznált a célja érdekében, s most, hogy elbukott, engem is elhajított. Már nincs rám szüksége, hiszen földemet feldarabolták. Szívemet szétszaggatták, egy csöppnyi részt hagyva nekem a túléléshez. Mindenemet elvesztettem. Téged is, aki úgy védett, mint szeme világát. Csak az a csekély reményem maradt, hogy életben vagy még. Tudod, már értem miért nevettél ki akkor. Nevetségesen viselkedtem. Mint egy gazdáját hűen őrző kutya. Ha visszagondolok az akkori énemre, kiráz tőle a hideg. Ha az ismeretlent választottam volna, talán még mindig élvezhetném a lelkem szabadságát.

Erzsébet ilyenkor már úgy sírt, mint egy napi cukoradagtól megfosztott kisgyerek.

- Szükségem van rád te egoista idióta! – zokogott. – Nélküled képtelen leszek újra szabadon szállni. Hallod!? – kiabálta. – Annyit kívánok, hogy légy életben valahol. Ha nem is vagy mellettem, az hogy élsz, nekem a legjobb gyógyír a darabokra tört szívemnek. De tudod, hogy nem adom fel. Nem fogok megtörni, mert te sem tetted. Auf Wiedersehen Preußen.

- Ó Bözsi, mennyire legyengültél. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy így kell újra látnia téged hatalmasságomnak – magyarázta Poroszország mosolyogva. – Na, miért sírsz? – kérdezte, majd lehajolt a magyarhoz, hogy letörölje a lány könnyeit. – Megígértem, hogy kivárom, amíg rájössz, hogy hibáztál. És nagyságom mindig betartja a szavát – mondta, s megcsókolta. – Na de most komolyan, fehér lilom? A halál virága. Ennyire lebecsülnél engem Lizzi? – kérdezte, amikor szétváltak egy pillanatra.

Magyarország nem tudott válaszolni, mert újabb csókot váltottak egymással. Az első gyengéd volt, mégis izgató, a másodikban viszont valami keserűség lappangott. Egy búcsúcsók. Sós könnycseppeket érzett a vállán majd egy súlyos fej nehezedett rá.

- Sajnálom Erzsébet.

Gilbert sose mondta ki a teljes nevét, ha mégis, akkor azt vidáman tette, most viszont ez a két szó fájdalmasan hasított a szívébe.

- Szeretlek Gilbert.

- Ich liebe dich Erzsébet.

Ezek voltak a porosz utolsó szavai, mielőtt lelkét a szél messzire nem fújta, oda, ahova Magyarország nem mehet utána.


	8. A híres skót önuralom (ScotEng)

Kanada aggódva várta, hogy megérkezzen Skócia, tőle várva az angol észhez térítését, mivel Anglia egész nap csak gubbaszt a szobájában. Matt unottan lapozgatott egy keze ügyébe került magazint, amikor kopogtak.

Azonnal felpattant, hogy gyorsan ajtót nyithasson.

- Siettem Matthew, ahogy csak tudtam, de mi a probléma? - kérdezte a skót, majd nagy sóhajtás közepette lehuppant a kanapéra.

- Skócia úr örülök, hogy itt van. Tetszik tudni, hogy Alfred független lett? - érdeklődött.

A vörös hajú csak egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy csiripelték neki a madarak. Mondta volna, hogy mindent tud, ami Arthurral kapcsolatos, mivel törődik vele, de ezzel csorba esett volna a büszkeségén.

- Hát azóta Anglia bácsi ki sem mozdult a szobájából, még enni se. Bemenni meg félek.

- Jól van, semmi baj majd én megoldom. - Megsimogatta Kanada buksiját majd felpattant az ülőalkalmatosságról és elindult Arthur szobája felé egy kancsó vízzel.

Odatrappolt az angol szobájához majd kopogott. Amint kattant a zár, egy mélabús Arthur jelent meg a résnyire nyílt ajtó mögött.

- Kanada mit sze… - megakadt, amikor meglátta, hogy ki keresi. Mit keresel itt? - morogta ellenszenvesen.

- Jobb lesz, ha kitolod ebből a redvás szobából a képed, különben megbánod - ordította Skócia a tőle kb. fél méterre tartózkodó angol arcába, aki ezzel megkockáztathatott magának egy megsüketülést.

- És mi lesz, ha nem? Megbüntetsz? - kérdezte ridegen Anglia.

- Hát, ha nem hagysz más választást - vigyorgott ijesztően a skót.

Arthur rémülten csapta be az ajtót, de William gyorsabb volt így utánament becsukva maga után az előbb még útjában lévő tárgyat.

Ezután a kanadai már egy mukkot se halott többet.

Kanada tanácstalanul járkált fel-alá, majd amikor megunta, úgy gondolta, hogy inkább más téren hasznosítja magát. Készített egy kis teát mindhármuknak. Biztos jól fog esni, már ha Skócia bácsi sikerrel jár.

Kis idő múltán megjelent egy csuromvizes skót, mögötte pedig egy rákvörös angol ballagott. Matthew csodálkozó szemekkel bámulta a párost. Biztos volt benne, hogy Arthur fogja kapni a kancsó tartalmát. Úgy látszik tévedett. Skócia észrevette a kanadai értetlenségét, ezért nekikezdett a magyarázkodásnak: - Tudod Matthew, mi skótok nem az önuralmunkról vagyunk híresek. Na Anglia, kérj bocsánatot.

Sajnálom Kanada, hogy aggodalmat okoztam neked - morogta az angol még mindig vörösen pompázva.

A kanadai sóhajtott egy jó nagyot. Úgy érzi, hogy nem igazán akarja tudni, hogy mi történt odabent.


	9. Mosoly (PruHun?)

A germán fivérek elhatározták, hogy tartanak egy „csajos estét" miközben sört iszogatnak és nyálas szerelmi drámával szórakoztatják magukat. Németország remélte, hogy az amúgy kivételesen büszke testvérének most majd hátha megered a nyelve a problémáit illetően. Viszont sajnálatos módon csalódnia kellett az emberismeretében, mivel a porosz egy árva szót se szólt. El se tudta képzelni, hogy a mellette ülő miféle gondolatokkal gyilkolja az eddig is darabokra tört szívét.

_Bolond Lizzy, nem kérhetsz hatalmasságomtól ilyet. A legkegyetlenebb dolgot a világon. Úgy mosolyogjak rád, mintha mi sem történt volna? Ez kész vicc. Mintha képes tökéletességem lenne ilyesmire. Én mindennél jobban akarom, hogy így legyen, de te is jól tudod, hogy más semmi se lesz ugyanolyan. Te feladtad a szabadságod, s megtörtél. Engem viszont nem viszel magaddal a poklok poklára. Én élni fogok. Tudom, mi van a mostani mosolyaid mögött. Üresség, színtiszta üresség. Hova rejtetted azokat a pajkos vigyoraidat? És azok a játékos pillantások, amelyekkel egymást hívtuk harcba, hol vannak? Azt várod, hogy hatalmasságom ugyanolyan vidám legyen, amikor látom, hogy tönkretesznek? Nem… sajnálom. Ezt nem tehetem meg. Aggódni fogok érted mindörökké és haragudni fogok rád, amiért ezt tetted magaddal. Ezen nem változtathatsz, mert szeretlek és szeretni foglak, amíg tökéletességem létezik eme világon._

Ezekből az érzésekből kívülről csak annyi látszott, hogy Gilbert körül rövid időn belül a szokásosnál kicsit több sörösüveg került elő.

2013.09.04


	10. Tears of an angel (UsUk?)

_Angyal voltam._

Az életem maga volt a megnyugvás, míg általad a földhöz nem lettem láncolva. Megpróbáltam rád vigyázni, őriztelek, elkergettem a múlt démonait, közben saját tisztaságomra ügyeltem. De elbuktam. Bemocskoltál, elfojtottad fényemet sajátoddal. A bűnbeesés poklába rántottál megmérgezve ezzel angyali mivoltomat. És mit kaptam tőled cserébe? Bugyuta mosolyokat, esetlen csókokat és egy csodás égkék szempárt, ami a mennyre emlékeztetett. Arra a hófehér helyre, ahova lábamat többé be nem tehetem. Habár nem is vágyódom oda többet. Nekem már túl steril. Úgy hiszem szerettelek mindenemmel, mégsem volt neked elég. Elkárhoztam, letéptem a szárnyam, hogy melletted maradhassak. Mindent megtettem, amit kívántál. Akkor most mégis miért térdelek a mocsokban, míg az eső próbál tisztára mosni? És te miért magasodsz fölém, arcodat miért áztatják könnyek? Hisz nyertél, én vesztettem. Miért vagy szomorú? Ne hidd, hogy életem bármely pillanatát megbántam. Talán csak egyet. Mikor azt a fogadalmat tettem, hogy életem árán is megvédelek. Talán ezzel riasztottalak el, a túlságosan erős ragaszkodásommal. Talán a tudat, hogy angyal vagyok és nem ebbe a világba tartozom. Mégis boldogan tértem haza, mivel tudtam, hogy te mindig ott leszel. De már nem tudom, hogy hol az otthonom. Hogy hova tartozom. Felkacagtam.

- Nyertél Amerika. Ez a játszma már akkor a tied volt, amikor mindenem feláldoztam érted. - suttogtam a viharos éjszakába. Mégis a hangom olyan volt, mint a villámcsapás. Minden egyes szavát értette, láttam az arcán. Letörölte könnyeit, majd emelt fővel távozott. Tudom, hogy rájött: itt nincsenek nyertesek, csak vesztesek. És hogy ki mit hagyott ebben a háborúban? Azt csak az érzések tulajdonosa tudhatta igazán.

2013.09.04


	11. Tudnom kellett volna (FrUk)

Franciaország elgondolkodva ült a tárgyalóterembe, egy-egy közbeszólás kivételével teljesen kivonta magát a forgalomból. Hogy miért is? Egyszerűen csak át akarta gondolni a dolgokat. A múlton akart elmélkedni. Egyetlen emléke maradt kalózlétéből. Egyetlen, mégis örökre szóló. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy miért is lett pont ő kalóz. Talán az akkori divat miatt, talán Arthurnak akart tetszeni. Ki tudja már. Mégis a dolgok közepébe csöppent. Nem akarta bántani azt, akit mindennél jobban szeretett. Mégis megtette. Szavakkal, karddal, lélekkel. Minden eszközzel, amivel akár a legkisebb is kárt okozhatta. És miért is tette ezt? Talán megriasztotta az angol iránti érzelmei. Talán csak részegség. Igen ez a jó szó rá. Részegség. Megőrjítette, szétmarta lelkét azokkal a tüzes smaragdzöld szemekkel. De azon az éjjelen, nem volt se nagy kalóz, se égő szemű ország. Ott ült az ágyban tanácstalanul, arcát kezeibe temetve. Csak sírt és sírt, megállíthatatlanul. Mikor tekintetét rá emelte, megfagyott a vér az ereiben, mégsem gyűlöletet vélt felfedezni benne. Egyszerűen csak ürességet és gyötrő fájdalmat látott, amitől megszakadt a szíve.

Franciaország felnézett az éppen Amerikával veszekedő angolra. _Hogy jutottunk el idáig Angleterre? Én távolról bámullak, te rám se hederítesz. Nem beszélünk egymással, csak veszekszünk. Tudom, hogy tönkre tettelek, de te kezdted, és ezt nagyon jól tudod. Tudnod kell! Nem lehet, hogy te ne vetted volna észre a szerelmemet. Azokkal az átható tekinteteiddel azt hittem mindent tudsz, de akkor úgy látszott mégsem_. _Azon a napon bánom, hogy megtettem, mert ezáltal utálatod tengerébe vetettem magam. _

Francis gombócot érzett a torkában, majd egy könnycseppet vélt felfedezni az egyik papíron. Hirtelen felpattant, majd egy „mosdóba kell mennem"-mel kirohant a teremből. A mosdó ajtaja előtt térdre rogyott, hátát az ajtónak támasztotta.

_Tudnom kellett volna, hogy a szerelmet a gyűlölettől csak egy hajszál választja el._

_2013.09.05_


	12. Plüss barbár (Franada)

Francis szeretetteljesen cirógatta Kanada haját, mikor szemet szúrt neki az ágyban heverő kopottas **maci** plüss.

- Mathieu drágám, ez még meg van neked? - csodálkozott a francia.

- Igen megtartottam, baj? - motyogott a kérdezett.

- Nem dehogy, de az idő nagyon megviselte szegénykét. Nem veszünk helyette másikat? - ajánlotta fel. - Ezt meg talán kidobhat…

Kanada ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, majd kikapta az emlegetett tárgyat a francia kezéből. Amikor tisztes távolságba húzódott, végre megszólalt.

- Nem, nem és nem - mondta a tőle lehető leghatározottabb hangon. - Nem hagyom, hogy kidobd Mackó úrt!

- Jól van mon cher, nyugodj meg. Nem nyúlok hozzá, de vehetnénk egy másik plüsst is, hogy ne legyen egyedül. Mondjuk egy **nyuszit**, vagy **malacot** - magyarázta Franciaország. - Gyere feküdj ide vissza. - Megpaskolta a térdeit.

- Nem kell nekem semmi más - motyogta és közelebb húzódott a franciához, amikor már nem érezte veszélyben régi barátját. Fejét Francis ölébe hajtotta, majd szorosan magához ölelte a nyúzott macit. Mikor megérezte a francia meleg kezét a fején, meleg borzongás járta végig testét. Franciaország végigsimogatta a kanadai testének minden porcikáját megnyugtatásképp. Amikor meghallotta az egyenletes lélegzést és szuszogást, befejezte.

- Tényleg ennyit jelent neked, mon cher? - suttogta inkább már magának, nem várva válaszra.

- Természetes, hogy fontos. - A francia meglepetten nézett le az ölében fekvőre. - Hiszen ez volt az első ajándékod nekem - motyogta.

- Komolyan, hogy lehetsz még ennél is aranyosabb? - mondta Franciaország, majd Kanada hajába csókolt.

2013.09.07


	13. Báb

Mi az a halál? Honnan tudhatná egy ország, amikor ők halni nem tudnak, csupán örökké szenvedni. A porba hullni, majd újra felállni, mint a vékonyka cérnán mozgó bábuk. S ha elpattan a zsineg? Vége lenne ennek a borzalomnak? Fölösleges ezen gondolkodni akkor már. Ha a kötél elszakadt, akkor vége mindennek, bár ebben igazán senki se biztos. De még így se hívhatjuk őket bábnak, hiszen érzéseik vannak, méghozzá nagyon is erősek. Legyen az szeretet, tisztelet, vagy akár gyűlölet.

És én mit érzek ezek közül? Nem igazán tudom. Szüntelenül szorító fájdalmat érzek mellkasomban, pedig nem fúrja keresztül szívemet kard, se tőr. Akkor mégis miért érzem úgy, hogy meg fogok halni? Talán azért, mert szerettelek? Mert úgy gondoltam, nélküled élni se tudnék? Akkor most miért állok a lakásod ajtaja előtt könnyáztatta arccal? Talán mert láttalak Belgiummal csókolózni? Lehet, bár ez csakis az én hibám. Miért nem mondtam hamarabb, miért nem mutattam jelét az irántad érzett szerelmemnek? Ezt se tudom, bár már késő ezen elmélkedni. Azon a napon rájöttem, hogy az országok igenis képesek meghalni. Mikor lelkük a sötétség martalékává válik, ők pedig elméjükben csak zuhannak egyre mélyebbre, nem tudván, mikor érnek földet, testük, pedig egy bábbá válik. Igaz bábbá, amit az emberei és főnöke mozgat. Talán én is ilyenné válok nemsoká? Addig nem, amíg ezek az érzések kavarognak bennem, hisz a fájdalom olyan maró, mint a savba mártott tőr. Minden egyes nap, mikor látlak titeket, ez a kés a szívemben fog emlékeztetni, hogy élek, és élnem kell. Hisz nem vagyok más, mint földem, népem bábja. Mind azok vagyunk, és azok is maradunk.


	14. Táncest (Nedmano)

Lovino az iskola bejárata előtt ücsörgött, hallgatva az esőcseppek kopogását. Nem tudott mit csinálni. Szívesen bement volna a bálterembe, de az sértette volna a büszkeségét, hiszen bálba menni egyedül ciki. Hallgatta az egymást felváltó dallamokat, közben azon gondolkodott, hogy ő a borzalmas tánctudásával, mit is csinálhatna egy ilyen táncesten. Igazságtalan, hogy rajta kívül mindenki jól szórakozik. Kis idő múlva fejét a térdeire hajtotta, és hallgatta a lágy zenét. Lehet, hogy elbóbiskolt, mert amikor felriadt, valaki ott ült mellette, akinek eddig a vállán volt az ő feje.

- Ó elnézést.

- Semmi baj - szólalt meg a váll tulajdonosa. Hangja mély, búgó volt. Amikor meglátta, hogy Hendrik ül mellette, elpirult.

- Mit keresel itt? - morogta.

- Épp egy zsémbes olaszt hoztam a táncestre, bár ő úgy látszik hamarabb elindult - mondta és átnyújtotta a kezében tartott tulipáncsokrot. - Talán elkéstem volna?

- Egy kicsit - motyogta, és átvette a virágot. - De hogy-hogy most? Ezt nem értem.

- Volt egy érzésem, hogy itt leszel - válaszolta gyengéden, bár Lovino csupán a hangból tudta megítélni, mert a holland arca meg se rezzent.

Az olasz még mindig sokkolva nézte párját, amikor az felkapta és hercegnőpózban bevitte a parkett közepére. Mindenki őket bámulta, bár ez nem igazán zavarta őt. Lovi feszengett egy kicsit a fürkésző szempárok miatt, bár kezdett feloldódni.

- Én nem tudok táncolni - súgta Hendrik fülébe, lábujjhegyre támaszkodva.

A szőke nem szólt semmit, csak megemelte őt egy kicsit és a lábfejére illesztette az olaszét, így az teljes testsúlyával ránehezedett. Amint felcsendült a lassú dallam, a holland elkezdett lépni, emelve ezzel a másik lábfejét is. És így mozogtak az egymást váltó megnyugtató zenékre. Lovino annyira nem figyelt magára, hogy kis idő múltán azt vette észre, hogy hozzásimult a hollandhoz, lábait, már visszatette a helyére, és magától lépdelt. Hendrik a szemébe nézett, szinte lyukat vájt azokkal a fűzöld íriszekkel. Rápislogott értetlenül, mire a holland szájára melengető mosoly húzódott, majd csókot lopott a meglepett szájról. A csók rövid volt, mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy az a zsémbes olasz megértse a ki nem mondott szavakat. Lábujjhegyre állva nyúlt sóvárgón Hendrik ajkai után, ohgy aztán szenvedélyes csókban forrjanak össze, ügyet se vetve a körülöttük táncoló, nagy valószínűséggel őket bámuló, párokról.


	15. Leláncolva (Auswiss)

A barna hajú csodálkozva bámult a fölé magasodó szőke fiúra. Fehér, lepedőszerű ruháját lágyan lengette a szél. Kezét maga előtt összefonva tartotta, szemei szúrósan méregették. Igazából nem sokkal volt magasabb nála, csak annyival, amennyire a másik a földön kuporgott.

- Már megint mi a franc történt? - morogta a per pillanat nagyobbik.

- Elestem - panaszkodott könnyekkel a szemében.

- Igen? Nekem úgy tűnik, megint elvertek - sóhajtott. - Egyszerűbb dolgom lenne, ha magamhoz kötnélek, mint egy kutyát.

A szőke kisfiú felrántja a földről a másikat, majd ruhájából letépve egy csíkot, összekötötte kezeiket.

- Így - nézett le a művére. - Most már nem üt meg senki - mondta elpirulva.

Ausztriának ő jelentett mindent. Mentsvára, védelmezője, biztatója, és néha vigasztalója volt. Most viszont, hogy felnőttek, kezdett elfordulni tőle. Talán Svájcnak csak teher volt, amitől végre megszabadulhatott. Őt viszont azon a napon magához láncolta, és szívét nem engedte soha többé.

- Min gondolkozol? - bökött a magyar lány a zongorára.

- Semmin - biccentett felé félmosollyal. - Csak a múlt néhány töredéke jutott eszembe.

Hé, Svájc, mikor töröd le a bilincseket szívemről? Mikor hagysz végre levegőhöz jutni? Mikor szárnyalhatok szabadon a múlt súlyos láncaitól megszabadulva? Mikor?


	16. Váratlan látogató (Ausswiss)

Svájc elmerengve bámulta a havas tájat, szemei a semmibe révedtek. Ruhája már teljesen átázott, a jeges fuvallat fájdalmasan mart bőrébe, de őt nem izgatta. Emlékeiben kutakodva keresett választ kérdéseire. Miért védte meg akkor azt a gyengécske országot? Miért vigyázott rá? Miért akar most is segíteni neki, amikor már megáll a saját lábán? Kész rejtély. Gondolataiból a vállára ejtett kéz rázta fel, visszarántva ezzel a valóságba, mire összerezzent.

- Meg fogsz fázni - mondta aggodalmas hangszínnel, majd a tenyér a homlokára csúszott.

Az érintés hatására a szőke ereiben felpezsdült a vér, felmelegítve ezzel testét. Csodálkozva nézte, ahogy mellé huppan a hóba a váratlan látogató.

- Te már most vacogsz, pedig rendesen be vagy öltözve - mondta vádlóan a svájci.

- Mivel már vagy egy órája várok a lakásodnál - mormogja a sál mögül az illető.

- Én nem emlékszem, hogy meghívtalak volna - nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel.

- Nem is, magamat invitáltam meg - mondja, majd mosolyra húzódik a szája. - Nem haladnánk, ha arra várnék, hogy valaha is elhívj magadhoz - magyarázza, majd odahajol a szőkéhez, hogy csókot lopjon ajkairól. - Milyen hideg vagy - hajol el a csodálkozó svájcitól.

Svájc a szájához kapja a kezét. - Idióta - motyogja a szétfagyott tenyerei közé.

Ausztria elkapja a karját, és felrántja a földről.

- Bemegyünk - közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Nem fogok ellenkezni - mondta félmosollyal, összekulcsolta kezeit az osztrákéval, és vállának dőlt.

2013.10.08


	17. Levendulakert

Franciaország kényelmesen hátradőlve szemlélte a levendulával tarkított tájat. Egyik kezében vörösbor, másikban az ölében fekvő kanadai fejét simogatja. Szinte hihetetlen, hogy ilyen nyugalom létezik, elfeledve, hogy országok, hogy örökéletűek. Még most is képtelen elhinni, hogy Kanadát, akit elhagyott, most újra visszakaphatta, hogy megbocsátott neki a szőke ország. Pedig egyszerűen megutálhatta volna. Bár lehet, hogy volt idő, amikor nem volt oda érte, talán az évszázadok enyhítettek ezen. Matthew nem sokat beszélt, mégis egy dolgot pontosan tudott: a kanadai örül, hogy figyel rá valaki, hogy nem fog eltűnni a feledés homályában. Ő pedig azért volt mérhetetlenül boldog, mert itt ülhetnek ilyen nyugodtan, hogy vannak ilyen közös pillanataik, hogy a másik fényt hozott az életébe.

Gyengéd mosollyal lepillantott az ölében fekvőre, majd csókot lehelt a homlokára, mire az mocorogva és szemét dörzsölgetve felkelt.

- Felébredtél, mon cher?

- Elnézést… nem akartam elaludni - motyogta alig hallhatóan.

- Ugyan, egy kis pihenés senkinek se árt - duruzsolta.

- Mi lenne, ha kiengesztelnélek? - ajánlotta fel a kanadai mosolyogva.

- Elfogadom.

Kanada feljebb hajolt, és csókot nyomott a francia ajkaira, amit Francis szenvedélyesen viszonzott.

Mond Mathieu, hogy vagy képes eltüntetni a félelmeimet, aggályaimat egyetlen szavaddal? Ravasz egy gyerek vagy ugye tudod? Az ujjaid köré csavarsz, hogy szökni se próbáljak, de igazából… ezért a mámoros életérzésért elnézem neked.

2013.10.12


	18. Fél lelkek

Németország lebénulva ült le a rádió elé. Nem sok értelmét látta már ennek az egésznek, de az ő hibája volt. Miért hitt neki, és miért nem a bátyjának? Miért? Ha jól döntött volna, minden másképp lett volna. Nem lenne Berlini fal, ami úgy szeli ketté szívét, mint a megélezett tőr. Bár már valahogy hozzászokott ehhez az ürességhez. Fél ország, fél főváros fél szív, fél lélek. Teljes életet élni így képtelenség, de nem tehetett ellene semmit. Maradt neki a csendes beletörődés, a mély tengerbe zuhanás. Először fagyasztó volt a sötétség, de idővel hozzászokott. Már kedve se volt bekapcsolni a beszélő gépezetet, mégis megtette, úgy érezte, most valami más lesz. Bolond gondolatok.

Fagyasztó csend honolt az egész lakásban, csak a recsegő rádiót lehetett hallami, mégis mikor meghallotta azokat a szavakat, érezte, hogy valami felébred benne, amit eddig elnyomott magában. Gyorsan a tükör elé pattant és kigombolta ingét. Először összerezzent a hirtelen hidegre, de nem érdekelte. Látta, ahogy a szívénél húzódó sebhely lassanként tovatűnik. Elkerekedett szemmel bámulta, majd valami kabátszerűséget még magára kapva kisietett az épületből. Meg sem állt egészen a falig, ahol emberek százezrei ostromolták a falat, mindenféle eszközzel. Mindenki olyannal, ami épp e keze ügyébe került a hír pillanatában. Volt olyan, aki puszta kézzel próbált tenni valamit az ügy érdekében. Németország csak bámulta, ahogy az emberei rombolnak és rombolnak fáradtságot nem ismerve. És akkor rájött mi elenyészett el a néma beletörődésben. A remény. Reményét vesztette az országában, a népében, és úgy az egész világban. De látván a bátor és kitartó embereket, ezt visszakapta, és ez könnyet csalt a szemébe.

Aztán észrevett valakit, aki éppen felkapaszkodott a még ép falon. Hitetlenkedve ismerte fel az albínó haj tulajdonosát. Teljes erejéből felé rohant, majd ő is felmászott, de képtelen volt megszólalni, csupán bámulta, szinte már ismeretlennek hatott a leharcolt külsejű porosz. Mégis a parázsló kalandvágyóan villogó karmazsin szemeket képtelen lenne elfelejteni. Azok az íriszek hirdették az ő történelmét, büszkeségét. Legyen bármilyen háború, őt nem töri meg, nem alázza meg senki. A másik csak most vette észre. Poroszország mosolyogva indult meg felé, szemeiben mégis könny ült. Erre Németország is elindult felé, egyre bátrabban, s mikor mindketten összetalálkoztak, csak nézték egymást.

Abban a nézésben minden benne volt, amit elmondhattak a másiknak. Majd másodpercek múlva kiszorították egymásból a szuszt is. Sírtak és nevettek egyszerre, körülöttük lassan omladozott a fal. Nem tudták pontosan mit is mondhatnának, de nem is kellett. Tudták, hogy nincs olyan szó amivel kifejezhetnék a szívükben dübörgő érzést. Végül összetámasztották homlokukat, tekintetük összekulcsolódott, nem eresztve egymást.

- Ich liebe dich mein jüngerer Bruder.*

* Szeretlek kisöcsém.

2013.10.14


End file.
